


밤이 지나고

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 아이 돌보기, 어벤저스 가족, 외상 후 스트레스 장애 - PTSD, 춤, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: "윈터 솔저?! 내 귀한 딸을 윈터 솔저 손에 맡기고 난 스타크의 스쿨 버스에 올라타라고?!"





	밤이 지나고

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597085) by [suyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari). 



스콧이 알기로 _공식적인_ 내기를 한 적은 없었지만, 그는 그 문제에 대해 꽤나 확신을 가지고 있었고, 갑자기 집안에 격변을 일으킬 사람으로 모두 - 스콧 자신을 포함해서 - 그를 뽑았다. 그렇기 때문에 팩스턴이 근무 중에 총격을 당한 일은 큰 충격이었다. 다행히 우수한 의학적 개입과 훌륭한 의료 보험의 은총으로 팩스턴은 여전히 그들 곁에 있었다. 그러나 회복은 느리고 고될 것이다. 매기는 캐시를 힘들게 하고 싶지 않았고, 그렇게 스콧은 자기도 모르게 땅콩과 함께 지내는 시간을 자주 갖게 되었다. 불행하게도, 슈퍼 히어로는 장기 휴가를 가질 수 없었다. 특히 특정 멤버의 개별 자산이 임무 성공에 있어서 중요하다면 더더욱 그러하다. 그래서 임무에 나가야 한다는 걸 알게 되었을 때, 스콧은 사소한 문제에 직면했다.

"괜찮을 거야!" 토니가 걱정을 떨쳐내며 말했다. "캐시는 프라이데이가 돌보면 돼!"

스콧이 항의하기도 전에 AI가 먼저 토니의 말을 반박했다. "유감스럽지만, 스타크 씨, 유해 화학 물질과 다양한 무기류, 첨단 훈련 시뮬레이터를 갖춘 건물에 미성년자를 혼자 남겨두는 것은 몇 가지 법률에 저촉되는 행위입니다. 결정권자가 인공지능을 얼마나 신뢰하는지에 상관없이 말이죠."

"자비스라면 이 정도 문제는 해결했을걸." 토니가 비아냥거렸다.

"자비스는 더 이상-"

"굳이 생각나게 해야겠어? 이젠 어지간한 조수 하나도 못 찾겠네!"

"토니!!" 스콧이 소리를 질러 말다툼을 중단시켰다. "캐시를 혼자 둘 수는 없어. 하지만 호프한테-"

"오, 좋아, 베이비시터가 벌써 준비되어 있었군! 왜 처음부터 말하지 않은 거야, 스콧? 이제-"

"나 대신 임무에 나가달라고 부탁해볼 수는 있을 거야." 스콧이 토니의 말을 자르며 앞으로 나섰다.

"뭐? 안돼! 솔직히 이렇게 큰 소리로 말하고 싶지는 않은데 - 프라이데이는 이 말을 기록에서 삭제했다 - 이번 임무에는 **앤트맨** 이 필요해."

"주인님, 한 가지 말씀드리자면, 현재 반즈 병장이 이곳에 머물고 있습니다. 반즈 병장에겐 아직 임무 수행 허가가 떨어지지 않았고, 그렇기 때문에 랭 양을 돌볼 시간적 여유가 있을 겁니다."

토니가 불편한 표정 부문에서 얼마간의 점수를 획득했다.

"윈터 솔저?!" 스콧이 식식거리며 말했다. "내 귀한 딸을 윈터 솔저 손에 맡기고 난 스타크의 스쿨 버스에 올라타라고?!"

"중요한 건 시간입니다." 프라이데이가 그들에게 상기시켰다. 스콧은 화면 구석에 있던 임무일 카운트다운이 갑자기 미묘하게 밝아졌다고 확신했다.

"절대 안돼!" 스콧이 반대했다. "매기가 날 _죽일_ 거야!"

*~*~*

"캐시, 이 분은 반즈 씨란다. 아빠는 슈퍼 히어로 일을 해야 해서 그동안엔 반즈 씨가 대신 돌봐주실 거야. 그래도 아빠가 금방 돌아올게!!"

캐시는 고개를 끄덕인 다음, 스콧의 생각에 아이를 안심시킬 생각이 조금도 없는 것 같은 전직 암살자를 바라보았다. 그건 캐시가 그만큼 예민한 아이여서가 아니라 - 어쨌든 캐시는 _스콧의_ 딸이었다 - 그녀의 행동 원리 때문이었다. 캐시는 이빨 빠진 자리를 드러내며 환하게 웃었다. "안녕하세요!" 그녀가 재잘거리며 말했다. "아저씨 팔 진짜 맘에 든다! 토니 아저씨가 만든 거예요?"

맙소사. 스콧은 곧바로 공황 상태에 빠져들기 시작했고, 독수리 눈을 한 남자에게서 제 딸을 언제쯤에야 떼어놓을 수 있을지 고민했다.

"이거?" 반즈가 팔을 굽히고 손가락을 꼼지락거리면서 대답했다. "아니. 어느 비밀 정부 기관이 만든 거야. 그 사람들은 내가 진짜 팔을 잃었으니까 의수를 다는 게 더 나을 거라고 생각했거든."

스콧은 저 숨김 없는 태도에 가끔씩 궁금증이 일었다.

"저런." 캐시는 당황하지 않았다. "진짜 팔을 잃었을 때 많이 아팠어요?"

반즈는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "조금. 하지만 마취 때문에 전부 어렴풋해."

캐시는 반즈에게 다가가 조그만 두 손으로 반즈의 손을 - 강철로 된 살인자의 손을 - 감싸 쥐었다. "새 팔은 마음에 들어요?" 캐시가 눈을 깜빡거리면서 반즈를 올려다보았다.

"없는 것보다는 나아." 반즈가 대답했다.

캐시는 미소 지었다.

"가자, 꼬맹아." 반즈가 말했다. "이러다가 다들 임무에 늦겠다."

"아빠, 안녕!" 사랑하는 땅콩이 그 즉시 스콧을 향해 손을 흔들며 소리쳤다. "잘 다녀오세요!" 캐시는 다시 반즈를 향해 뒤로 돌아섰다. 다른 한 손을 주머니에 꽂아 넣은 그는 멋대로 움직이는 50파운드가량의 어린애를 떠맡고도 전혀 걱정스럽지 않은 모습이었다. 캐시는 반즈와 함께 떠나면서 계속 재잘거렸고, 스콧은 뒤에서 그 두 사람을 지켜보았다.

반즈가 입구에서 멈춰 서자 캐시가 헉 소리를 내며 말했다. "캡틴 아메리카다!"

"스티브, 서둘러!" 토니가 퀸젯에서 소리쳤다.

스티브는 토니의 외침을 무시하고는 캐시에게 미소를 지어준 다음 반즈를 바라보았다. 그는 반즈를 붙잡으며 한 손을 뻗어 브루넷의 목덜미를 감싸 쥐었고, 반즈는 오랫동안 눈을 감은 채로 스콧에겐 들리지 않을 말을 했다. 스티브는 조용하게 대답한 후, 밝은 미소를 지으며 그를 꼭 껴안았다.

캐시는 그들 곁에서 거의 깡충깡충 뛰고 있었고, 스티브는 그런 그녀에게 또다시 미소를 지어주며 시선을 맞추기 위해 다리를 쭈그리고 앉았다. "네가 캐시지?" 스티브가 물었다.

"네! 안녕하세요, 캡틴 아메리카!" 캐시는 반즈의 손을 놓고 사실상 스티브에게 몸을 던졌다. 스티브는 억센 손으로 캐시를 붙잡아 포옹을 건넸고, 캐시도 작은 촉수 같은 팔다리로 스티브를 휘감았다.

"드디어 널 만나다니 반갑다, 캐시." 스티브가 말했다. "네 아빠가 항상 네 얘기만 해서 그런지 예전부터 널 알고 있던 기분이야." 스티브는 캐시를 바닥에 내려놓고 그녀의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. "캐시, 부탁 하나 해도 될까?"

캐시는 입을 헤 벌린 채로 고개를 끄덕였다.

"우리가 없는 동안 날 위해서 버키와 함께 있어 주겠니?" 스티브는 몸을 숙이고 큰 소리로 속삭였다. "아무도 없으면 외로워할 거야."

캐시의 얼굴이 구겨졌다. "버키요?"

"그래, 버키." 스티브가 반즈를 가리키며 말했다. "버키는 내 남자 친구야."

캐시의 얼굴이 독립기념일처럼 밝아졌다. "네, 저 할 수 있어요!!" 캐시가 반즈의 강철팔을 끌어안고 착 달라붙으면서 외쳤다. "버키는 제가 잘 돌볼게요!"

반즈가 콧방귀를 뀌자 스티브는 그를 향해 싱긋 웃었고, 곧 눈부신 미소를 지은 채로 캐시를 바라보았다. "정말 고맙다, 캐시. 네가 버키를 돌봐준다니 한결 안심이야."

"네." 캐시가 엄숙하게 말했다. "제가 버키를 돌볼게요. 그러니까 잘 다녀오셔야 해요?"

스티브는 불가능할 정도로 커다랗게 미소 지으며 캐시에게 손을 내밀었다. 캐시도 꼭 끌어안은 반즈의 팔을 느슨하게 풀며 손을 내밀었고, 두 사람은 서로 맞잡은 손을 천천히 흔들었다. "네게 신세를 졌구나, 캐시."

캐시는 그저 웃기만 할 뿐이었다.

*~*~*

스콧은 마음을 졸이느라 도무지 집중을 하지 못했다.

"스콧!" 클린트가 폭발했다. "참나! 내 바지 좀 봐, 개미가 기어 다니잖아!!"

스콧이 얼굴을 붉혔다. "미안해!" 그는 개미들에게 돌아오라는 명령을 내린 뒤 한숨을 내쉬었다. "난 그냥..."

"걱정돼?" 클린트가 눈썹을 꿈틀거리며 물었다.

스콧의 눈이 스티브를 힐끗거렸다. 스티브는 신경도 안 쓰는 것 같았지만, 확실하게 그가 듣지 않는다는 보장은 없었다.

"진정해." 클린트가 말했다. "사실 버키가 애들이나 동물하고는 잘 지내. 어른들하고 있을 때보다는 잘 지내지. 날 믿어. 괜찮을 거야."

"내가 반즈를 _믿지_ 않는다는 건 아니야." 스콧이 자신의 갈라진 목소리에 몸을 움찔하며 대답했다.

"프라이데이, 내니캠!" 토니가 조종석에서 외쳤다.

곧 화면이 밝아지고 모두가 캐시의 무사를 확인하게 되었다.

"오즈의 마법사를 본 적이 없다고요?!" 캐시가 입을 벌리고 커다랗게 뜬 눈으로 반즈를 바라보았다.

"옛날에는 본 적이 있을지도 모르지만, 하나도 기억이 안 나." 반즈가 대답했다. "그건 1945년 이전에 개봉한 영화야? 그 이후에 개봉했을 것 같지는 않아서."

"개봉이요?" 캐시가 물었다.

"영화가 처음으로 극장에 걸렸을 때 말이야." 반즈가 설명했다.

"잘 모르겠어요!" 캐시가 웃으며 대답했다.

"나도 모르는데." 반즈가 평이하게 말했다. "프라이데이-"

퀸젯 내에 AI의 목소리가 울려 퍼졌다. "현재 다양한 버전의 오즈의 마법사가 준비되어 있습니다. 스타크 씨가 가장 좋아하는 영화 중 하나죠."

토니는 헛기침을 했지만 - 스콧이 생각하기로는 토니가 당황한 모양이었다 - 별다른 말은 하지 않았다.

"좋아." 반즈가 말했다. "원작과 가장 가까운 걸로 보여줘."

"반즈가 무슨 영화 전문가라도 돼?!" 토니가 스티브를 돌아보며 숨을 헐떡거렸지만, 스티브는 그저 웃기만 할 뿐이었다. 그런 그가 행복해 보인다고, 스콧은 생각했다.

그와 동시에 캐시가 말했다. "팝콘 먹어도 돼요?!"

"옥수수나 유제품에 알레르기 있어?" 반즈가 물었다.

"없어요." 캐시는 땋은 머리카락이 흔들릴 정도로 도리질을 쳤다. "영화 볼 때마다 항상 먹는걸요!"

"그래, 그럼 팝콘 먹자." 반즈가 손을 내밀자, 캐시는 총총거리면서 반즈의 팔을 껴안았다. "하지만 탄산은 안돼."

"네에." 캐시가 한숨을 쉬며 수긍했다. 특별한 경우가 아닌 이상 그들은 캐시에게 탄산음료를 주지 않았고, 스콧은 시간의 흐름에 엇나간 기억상실증 환자에게 지침서도 주지 않고 딸을 맡겼음을 깨달았다.

"버키도 전자레인지 정도는 쓸 수 있어." 클린트가 눈을 굴리며 알려주었다.

스콧은 죄라도 지은 것처럼 마른침을 삼켰다.

"안전 규정도 마련되어 있지." 토니가 덧붙였다. 그건 토니가 항상 화재 사고를 내기 때문이었지만, 그 점을 지적하는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

클린트가 좌석에 앉은 채로 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. "버키에겐 PTSD가 있어." 그가 변호했다. "그렇다고 걔가 바보 천치는 아니야! 현대에 더 오래 있었던 건 스티브지만, 이해력이 더 좋은 건 버키라고!"

스티브의 목덜미가 조금 붉어졌지만, 대답하는 목소리는 평온했다. "버키는 항상 그랬어. 언제나 자연스럽게 이해했고, 당장은 이해가 안 되는 것도 정말 빨리 배웠지."

그것이 바로 반즈가 그토록 오랫동안 살아남을 수 있었던 이유일 것이다. 스콧은 그 생각이 퀸젯 내에 퍼지면서 분위기를 조금 숨 막히게 만든다고 느꼈다.

화면 속의 반즈와 캐시는 팝콘 한 그릇과 주스 두 잔을 가지고 돌아와 소파 위에 앉았다. 반즈의 움직임은 암살자답게 조용하고 우아한 특징이 있었다. 스콧은 그런 점 때문에 반즈를 꺼리게 된다고 생각했지만, 캐시는 그 옆으로 올라가 부모에게 그랬던 것처럼 반즈에게도 찰싹 달라붙었다. 반즈는 아무런 반응도 보이지 않았지만, 오른쪽 허벅지에 팝콘 그릇을 얹은 다음 두 팔을 소파 뒤에 걸쳤다.

"아." 몇 분이 지나고 반즈가 말했다. "이 영화 좋아해?"

"네." 캐시가 대답했다.

반즈의 입술이 한쪽으로 말려 올라갔다.

오즈의 마법사는 이동 중인 어벤저스에게 배경 소음이 되었다.

스콧을 제외하면 아무도 화면을 쳐다보지 않았지만, 가끔은 스티브도 화면을 바라볼 때가 있었다. 스티브는 몸을 앞으로 숙인 채 반즈의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 스콧은 긴장감으로 속이 울렁거리는 것을 느끼며 스티브를 지켜보았다. 스티브에게 걱정하는 기색은 없었지만, 마스크 때문에 확실하지는 않았다.

"저 아가씨는 어디서 본 것 같은데." 반즈가 혼잣말을 했다.

"도로시요?" 캐시가 반즈를 올려다보며 머리를 흔들었다.

"응. 프라이데이?"

"이 영화에서 도로시 게일 역은 주디 갈란드가 맡았습니다."

"브로드웨이 멜로디에 나온 걔?"

스티브가 호흡을 멈췄다.

"브로드웨이 멜로디 오브 1938입니다." 프라이데이가 확인했다. "1937년에 개봉한 영화로, 10대의 주디 갈란드가-"

"사랑하도록을 불렀지." 반즈가 AI와 동시에 말했다. "맞아. 주디 갈란드는 대단했어. 그 영화를 베카와 스티비 사이에 끼어서 하루에 여섯 번은 봤을 거야."

"전 그거 못 봤어요." 캐시가 말했다. 하지만 캐시의 목소리는 스티브가 내는 소리 때문에 흐릿하게 묻혀버렸다.

"브로드웨이 멜로디를 한 번도 못 봤다고?"

캐시가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"프라이데이."

"대기열에 브로드웨이 멜로디 오브 1938을 추가했습니다."

"고마워."

스티브가 안전 벨트를 풀고 일어섰다. 캡틴 아메리카의 위풍당당한 모습이 누가 봐도 무너져내리는 상태에서 비행기 뒤로 향하자 서둘러 샘이 그 뒤를 따라나섰다.

"또 어떤 걸 못 봤어?" 반즈가 캐시에게 물었다.

화면이 어두워지기 시작하면서 프라이데이가 경고했다. "10분 뒤 도착합니다."

"일할 시간이다, 얘들아!" 토니가 말했고, 화면은 완전히 어두워졌다.

*~*~* 

객관적으로 지난 3일이 스콧의 인생에서 최악은 아니었지만, 한 시간 정도 엉망이 된 임무와 부득이한 무선 침묵, 거의 불가능한 구출 작업 덕에 돌아갈 즈음에는 모두가 부상을 입고 지쳐서 잠들 수가 없을 지경이었다.

"프라이데이." 안전한 영공에 진입하자마자 토니가 말했다. "스냅샷 병장과 새끼 개미는 지금 어쩌고 있어?"

"반즈 병장과 랭 양은 현재-"

"화면으로 보여줘."

부기우기 나팔수가 기내에 울려 퍼졌다. 화면 속의 반즈와 캐시는 휴게실에서 춤을 추고 있었는데, 가구는 공간 확보를 위해 뒤로 밀려나 있었고, 두 사람 다 맨발이었다. 반즈가 캐시를 빙글빙글 돌리자 캐시는 깔깔거리면서 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그러면서도 똑바로 서 있었다. 그건 반즈가 잘 붙잡고 있기 때문이라고 스콧은 확신했다.

하지만 정말로 놀라운 점은 반즈도 즐거워 보인다는 것이었다. 그는 캐시를 향해 웃으면서 우스꽝스러운 표정을 지었고, 캐시는 더 큰 소리로 깔깔거리며 반즈가 아까 전처럼 놀라울 정도의 우아함과 효율성으로 빙글빙글 돌려주기를 바랐다. 반즈는 캐시를 들어 올린 다음 다리 사이에 내려놓았다가 다시 들어 올려서 가볍게 위로 던졌다. 캐시는 두 팔을 활짝 벌린 채 기쁨의 비명을 질렀다. 캐시를 붙잡은 반즈는 한발로 빠르게 회전한 다음, 캐시를 한쪽으로 끌어당겼다가 또 다른 쪽으로 끌어당기고, 다시 위로 던져서 빠른 움직임으로 받아냈다.

"한 번 더!!" 반즈가 캐시를 내려놓고 시선을 맞추기 위해 몸을 낮추자 캐시는 소리를 질렀다.

"이건 어때?" 반즈가 캐시를 들어 올려 어깨 뒤로 넘기자, 캐시는 내려가면서 즐겁게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 반즈는 자리에서 일어나 캐시의 손을 잡고는 가까이 끌어당겨 복잡한 발놀림과 다양한 스핀, 그리고 딥(1)으로 굉장히 인상적인 몇 가지 움직임을 선보였다.

춤이 끝날 무렵, 반즈와 캐시는 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그 웃음소리가 침묵에 빠진 퀸젯 내에 울려 퍼졌다.

모두가 한숨 돌리고 서로를 향해 미소 짓는 사이, 이어서 다른 노래가 흘러나왔다.

"개미행진곡?" 토니가 코를 찡그렸다.

스티브는 눈을 굴렸다. "조니가 행진하며 집으로 돌아올 때야." 그가 정정했다. "글렌 밀러 버전이지."

"좋아, 꼬맹아." 반즈가 캐시의 손을 잡고는 그 옆에 서서 발을 움직이며 사뿐사뿐 뛰었다. 동작을 따라 해보기 전, 캐시는 균형을 잡기 위해 반즈의 팔에 매달린 채로 깔깔 웃으며 지켜보았다.

"저건... 찰스턴인가?" 클린트가 물었다.

"버키의 어머니는 보드빌 쇼(2)의 왕족이었어." 스티브가 대답했다. "그 일가가 나타날 때마다 온 동네가 시끌벅적해졌지. 버키도 그 재능을 물려받았지만, 대공황이 다 망쳐놨어. 게다가 아버지는 군인이었고, 그래서..." 스티브는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “하지만 버키가 주목받지 못했을 리가. 버키의 할아버지는 엄청 속상해했어." 그가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "재능 낭비야." 그가 버키의 할아버지를 흉내 내어 코를 킁킁거렸다. "잘생긴 얼굴도 낭비하는 꼴이고. 네가 녀석을 망치고 있는 거야, 위니!!" 따뜻한 기억에 빠진 스티브가 자지러지게 웃으면서 가슴에 손을 얹고 좌석에 몸을 파묻었다.

스콧은 캐시를 도전으로 이끌면서 다정한 말과 확신 가득한 끄덕임으로 격려하고 계속해서 웃어주는 반즈를 지켜보았다. "반즈에게 형제가 있었어?"

"응?" 스티브가 자세를 고쳐 앉아 스콧을 바라보았다. "있었지. 사 남매 중 장남이었어. 그 밑으로는 다 여동생이었고. 사실 친척들 사이에서도 또래 중에는 벅 혼자만 남자였어." 스티브가 싱긋 웃었다. "어떤 사람들은 여자가 남자를 약하게 만든다고 생각할지도 모르지만... 오히려 버키는 강해졌어." 그가 소리 내어 웃었다. "옳은 것을 말하고 옳게 행동하는 법을 배웠지. 페기를 만나기 전까지는, 버키에게 빠지지 않을 여자는 없다고 생각했어. 버키가 마음만 먹으면 누구라도 매료시킬 수 있었거든. 그럴 의도가 없었을 때도 말이야."

반즈와 캐시를 지켜보는 것은 모두가 긴장을 푸는 데 있어서 평소에 시도했던 방법보다 더 효과적이었다. 두 사람은 가구를 제자리에 되돌려 놓았고, 반즈가 깨끗한 옷 몇 벌을 가져와 캐시를 욕실로 밀어 넣으면서 화면에서 사라졌다. 반즈는 문을 살짝 열어놓고 벽에 등을 기댄 채로 캐시와 수다를 떨었다. 그 모습은 새롭고도 낯설었지만, 스티브는 커다랗게 미소를 띤 얼굴로 바라보았다.

캐시가 상쾌하고 깨끗한 상태로 욕실에서 튀어나오자, 반즈는 다시 휴게실로 데려가 자리에 앉히고 머리카락을 손질해주었다. 반즈는 그동안 겪은 모든 일에도 불구하고, 여자아이를 보살피는 데 있어서 타고난 것 같은 풍부한 지식을 가지고 있었다. 그렇기 때문에 스콧은 이런 일에서도 반즈가 우수하다는 사실을 수월하게 받아들였다. 반즈가 묶어준 캐시의 머리는 스콧이 시도하기엔 지나치게 복잡했는데, 브레이드를 캐시의 머리에 왕관처럼 감싸 끝과 끝을 얽고, 꽃 - 진짜 생화 - 몇 송이를 감아올렸다. 캐시는 거울 앞에서 머리를 앞뒤로 젖히며 행복하게 소리를 질렀다.

반즈와 캐시는 함께 점심을 준비했고, 스콧은 걱정할 필요가 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 반즈는 부엌에서도 능숙했다.

"음." 팬과 주걱을 든 반즈를 지켜보며 클린트가 말했다. "아무래도 난 무능한 부모인가 봐."

"내 몸이 약했잖아." 스티브가 말했다. "게다가 그때는 요즘처럼 접근성이 높은 유흥거리도 많지 않았고. 버키가 처음으로 요리를 시도했을 때는 얼마나 많은 계란이 바닥으로 떨어질 뻔했는지 몰라."

퀸젯이 착륙했다. 어벤저가 된 이후 처음으로, 스콧은 타워로 돌아가 신발을 벗을 필요가 없을 것 같다고 느꼈다.

반즈와 캐시는 바닥에서 바비 인형을 가지고 놀고 있었다.

"땅콩!"

캐시가 펄쩍 튀어 올랐다. "아빠!!" 자리에서 일어난 캐시가 스콧에게 달려갔고, 스콧은 숨을 크게 들이쉬면서 캐시를 부둥켜안았다.

"보고 싶었어, 땅콩."

"나도 보고 싶었어요, 아빠." 캐시가 말했다.

"반즈 씨랑 지내면서 어땠어? 재밌었어?"

"네!" 캐시가 스콧의 품에서 벗어나 밝은 얼굴로 말했다. "버키 아저씨가 제일 좋아요!"

"이젠 반즈 씨가 제일 좋다고?" 스콧이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 캐시가 반즈를 가족으로 받아들이기 전이었다면 그 말이 신경 쓰였을지도 모른다. 하지만 반즈와 캐시가 함께 있는 모습을 본 후, 스콧은 그 두 사람의 관계가 상당히 상반된 방향으로 전개되었다고 확신했다. 앤트맨보다 윈터 솔저와 함께 있는 게 더 안전할 정도로 말이다. 놀랍게도, 그래도 스콧은 괜찮았다.

"가자, 땅콩." 스콧이 슬금슬금 캐시에게 다가가며 말했다. "엄마한테 전화해야지."

"엄마한테는 벌써 전화했어요!"

"벌써?" 스콧이 어리둥절하며 물었다.

캐시는 고개를 끄덕였다. "하루에 세 번씩 전화했어요. 아침에 일어날 때, 자러 갈 때, 또 그냥 전화하고 싶을 때!!" 캐시가 반즈를 거꾸로 쳐다보았다. "그쵸, 버키 아저씨?"

"응, 맞아."

스콧의 품에서 캐시가 몸을 꿈지럭거리고는 두 손으로 그의 얼굴을 붙잡았다. "엄마가 그랬는데, 다 같이 집에 갈 수 있을 때까지 여기 있어도 된대요!!"

스콧의 눈썹이 홱 올라갔다. "매기가 _그렇게 말했다고_?"

"프라이데이가 기록으로 남겨뒀어." 반즈가 도움이 될만한 사실을 알려주었다. "그래도 돌아왔다고 연락은 해야 할 거야."

스콧은 눈만 껌뻑거렸다.

캐시는 스콧이 내려줄 때까지 계속해서 몸을 꿈틀거렸고, 바로 반즈에게 달려가 그의 다리에 매달렸다. "아저씨!! 비행기 태워주세요!"

"아빠는 안 도와줄 거야?"

" _제에에발요._ " 캐시가 보챘다. "한 번만!!"

반즈의 태도가 누그러졌다. "한 번만이야." 그가 캐시에게 말했다. "비행기 태워주고 나면 아빠랑 같이 엄마한테 전화하러 가고, 낮잠도 자는 거다?"

"캐시가 낮잠을 자?!" 스콧이 흥분하며 말했다.

"네!!" 캐시가 두 팔을 번쩍 들고 외쳤다.

반즈가 싱긋 웃더니 캐시를 들어 올려 - 캐시로서는 기쁘게도 - 한차례 위로 던진 다음, 몇 발자국 떨어진 곳으로 이동해 그녀를 머리 위에 올렸다. "준비됐어?"

캐시가 팔다리를 쫙 폈다. "준비됐어요!!"

"그럼 이륙을 시작합니다." 반즈가 말했다. 그는 몸을 살짝 낮추며 몇 걸음 물러선 다음, 자세를 바로 하고 주위를 빙글빙글 돌았다. 반즈가 놀라우리만치 능숙하게 캐시를 위로 던지자, 캐시는 꺄악 소리를 지르면서도 자세를 유지했고, 공중에서 한 바퀴 회전한 다음 안전하게 반즈의 품에 착지했다.

반즈는 캐시의 머리카락에 입을 맞춘 뒤 그녀를 스콧에게 데리고 갔다. 하지만 스콧은 충격을 받은 나머지 캐시를 받아드는 것 외에는 아무것도 하지 못했다. 반즈는 엄지손가락으로 캐시의 뺨을 문질렀다. "나중에 보자, 꼬맹아."

"저 자기 전에는 보러 와야 돼요!" 캐시가 상기시켰다.

"알았어, 약속할게." 반즈가 대답했다. "일단 스티비랑 시간 좀 보내고 나서."

어째서인지 스티브의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. "벅!"

"알았어요! 즐거운 시간 되세요!" 캐시가 손을 흔들며 소리쳤다.

반즈는 식식거리는 스티브의 손을 잡고 어깨 너머로는 손을 흔들면서 공용 플로어를 떠났다.

"버키 아저씨 너무 좋아." 캐시가 한숨을 쉬며 말했다.

스콧은 캐시를 고쳐 안았다. "자, 땅콩... 어서..."

"엄마한테 전화하러 가자구요?"

"그래, 그래. 엄마한테 전화하러 가자."

*~*~*

매기와 팩스턴은 반즈가 자상하고 책임감 있을 뿐만 아니라 _따뜻하고 친절하다는 것_ 을 알게 되었다. 그처럼 유능한 사람이 - 스콧은 입도 벙긋하지 않았다 - 캐시를 맡고 있다는 걸 알게 되면서 그들은 딸아이와 떨어져 있음에도 안도감을 느꼈고, 반즈를 되도록 빠른 시일 내에 직접 만나고 싶다고 생각했다.

이튿날 아침, 스콧의 마음은 아침 식사를 하기 위해 딸을 깨우러 갔다가 이미 어디론가 사라진 상태임을 알게 되었을 때도 여전히 복잡했다. 두 번이 넘도록 자신의 플로어를 살펴본 스콧은 패배를 인정하고 공용 플로어로 향했다. 그리고 그곳에서 조리대 위에 앉아있는 캐시를 발견할 수 있었다. 캐시는 깍뚝썰기한 베리류를 손에 가득 쥐고 팬케이크 반죽 그릇에 넣고 있었다.

"안돼!" 스콧을 본 캐시가 소리쳤다. “아빠! 서프라이즈를 망치면 어떡해요!!"

심장이 충분하게 느려지자 스콧이 미소 지었다. "캐시도 좋은 아침."

캐시가 한숨을 쉬며 두 손을 바지 위에 문지르려고 했지만, 반즈가 숟가락 자루 끝으로 캐시의 손을 막아냈다. 그러자 캐시의 손이 마치 본능처럼 위로 올라갔다. 반즈는 어떻게 캐시의 행동을 막아낸 건지 스콧에게 가르쳐줘야 했다. 배우기만 한다면 빨래 양이 _대폭_ 줄어들 것이다.

"서프라이즈는 이미 스티비가 망쳐놨잖아." 반즈가 캐시에게 상기시켜 주었다.

"나 아직 눈 가리고 있어!" 스티브가 구석에서 말했다.

스콧은 터져 나오는 웃음을 참기 위해 입술을 깨물어야만 했다. 구석에서 두 손으로 눈을 가리고 있는 캡틴 아메리카는 마치 어린아이 같았다.

"아빠! 아빠도 눈 가려요!! 우리 아직 안 끝났단 말이에요!"

"알았다, 알았어." 스콧은 자리를 이동해 스티브와 마주 앉은 다음 두 손으로 눈을 가렸다. "이제 됐지?"

"네! 이제 조금만 더 기다리면 _깜짝_ 환영이에요!"

"그나저나... 넌 여기서 무슨 일이야?" 반즈와 캐시가 부엌을 돌아다니며 큰 소리로 소곤거리는 것을 몇 분간 듣고 있던 스콧이 무심코 스티브에게 질문을 던졌다.

스티브는 소리 내어 웃었다. "똑같지 뭐." 그가 대답했다. "일찍 일어난 거 말이야."

스콧이 잇새로 소리를 냈다. "우린 이래도 싸."

스티브가 동의하는 듯한 소리를 냈다.

"저기, 반즈... 고맙다는 말을 하고 싶었어. 정말 여러모로." 스콧이 말했다.

잠깐의 침묵이 흐르고 반즈가 말했다. "버키라고 불러도 돼."

"알았어. 버키." 스콧은 시험 삼아 버키라고 불러보았다.

"천만에. 별일 아니었어. 정말 그랬다는 건 아니고." 버키의 목소리에 웃음기가 있었다.

스티브가 맞은편에서 한숨을 내쉬었지만, 그 한숨 소리도 행복하게 들렸다. "나도 고맙다고 얘기하고 싶어." 스티브가 부드럽게 말했다. "캐시를 데려와줘서, 버키가 잘 돌볼 거라고 믿어줘서, 그리고..."

"아냐, 내가 더 고맙지. 정말이야. 속태우지 않아도 돼." 스콧이 부드럽게 미소 지었다. "난 많은 걸 놓쳤고, 살아있는 동안 모두에게 보답하기 위해 최선을 다하고 있어. 그리고 버키는 캐시를 행복하게 해줬고, 캐시의 행복이야말로 내 전부야."

"나도 그 기분 알아." 스티브가 확언했다.

"그런데..." 지글거리는 소리가 들렸을 때, 스콧이 말했다. "임무 중에 쇄골이라도 얻어맞은 거야? 난 못 봤는데. 아니면..."

"스콧!" 기겁한 스티브가 쉿 하고 낮게 말했다.

방 건너편에서는 버키가 낄낄거리며 웃었다.

"둘이서 시간을 보내다가? 기억이 안 나네."

**Author's Note:**

> 역주 : (1) 춤 동작 중 하나 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dip_(dance_move) / (2) 1890년대 중반에서 1930년대 초까지 미국에서 유행했던 버라이어티 쇼


End file.
